


Coldatom Week Day 3 Earth 2 AU

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Series: Earth 2 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Earth 2 AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart hates his father and he doesn't want to be the next mayor of Central City. That is until his father forces his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldatom Week Day 3 Earth 2 AU

Day 3 Earth-2 AU

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that this will be yours someday and you need to stop acting like a fool or Central City will never accept you as their leader!” Lewis Snart yelled at his son, throwing the paper on the desk. Leonard Snart rolled his eyes, in their world being mayor or any public leader was passed down through family lines. He didn’t want to run the city, he wanted a life, and not the stressful sleepless nights his father had.

“You can’t even tell that’s me.”

“Witness’ put you at the scene! When will you grow up enough to accept responsibility for this city?”

“I don’t want responsibility for this City! Why don’t you give it to my sister, oh wait, she’s your dirty little secret and people would never accept that. Maybe you should have thought of that before cheating on my mother.” He turned and walked away from his father.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“I’m not done with you-“

“Well I am with you.” Slamming the office door he left through the back way to where his own dirty little secret was waiting for him.

“What did your dad say?” Ray Palmer asked pulling Len to kiss him by his jacket.

“The usual,” Len replied kissing him back. “We have to be more careful, we got lucky with the crappy lighting last night, let’s go back to yours, I’m still hungover and I’m meant to babysit for Lisa’s mother later.” Ray rolled his eyes putting on his helmet as Len climbed onto the bike behind him, holding the waist straps on his red leather jacket.

“Helmet, last thing I need is prison time for killing the heir to the City.” He reminded Len. The engine roared and Ray weaved through the traffic on the roads back to his apartment, it was crappy, small and drafty, but it was home.

Inside Len kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt he’d worn out the night before, dropping onto the bed in the corner of the second room. Len faced the wall and tried and failed to sleep. Sometime later the mattress behind him dipped and he felt Ray’s fingers trail over his bare skin. “You know sex is thought to be a pretty good hangover cure,” Len smiled.

“You’re so full of shit you know that?”

“I know but it’s what you love about me,” Ray reminded him.

“Not the only thing I love about you,” Len said pulling him by the neck of his t-shirt to his lips, his hands pushing the soft and worn material up his body as his tongue explored the warm cavern that was Ray’s mouth as his boyfriend climbed on top of him. Pushing himself up with his free hand he watched as Ray pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it aside with a grin, “I love you so much,” Len murmured pressing kisses to Ray’s chest.

“I love you too,” Ray replied softly, “how long until you pick your sister up?”

“Twenty minutes, fuck,” he muttered seeing the clock on the bedside table.

Ray sighed and climbed off on his boyfriend. “Take a cold shower, I’ll drop you off at her school.”

“Thank you,” Len sighed leaning into Ray.

“Sorry I couldn’t cure your hangover.”

“You helped a bit,” Len smiled shifting passed to get to the bathroom.

 

Twenty five minutes later Len was dropped off near the school and ran the rest of the way, promising he’d meet Ray at the bar he worked in later. “Hey, sorry I’m late,” he told Lisa as she sat on the bench by the school gates.

“It’s fine,” the 12 year old said collecting her bag from her feet. “What’re we doing today?”

“Anything you want,” he told her.

“Take me to a bar, teach me to hustle pool?” She said hopefully.

“You wish,” he laughed hugging her to his side as they walked.

“Yeah, I do,” Lisa told him.

“Well not happening, you have homework?”

“No, I did it already while I was waiting for you, took it back inside. Lenny, why does dad keep me with foster-parents?”

“I wish I knew Lisa.”

“What about my mother?”

“I don’t know Lise, though I really wish I did,” he told her softly, “what’s with all the questions anyway?”

“We have a project, at school, we’re making our family tree. And mine is blank,” Lisa said sadly, “I just want her name.” Len’s heart broke seeing his sister like this.

“I’ll talk to dad, I promise.” He told her, “I’ll talk to him.”

 

Len walked straight into his father’s office, ignoring the caution from his secretary and slammed the doors behind him. His father turned off the screens with various news channels and turned to his son.

“Lisa is supposed to me making family trees in class.”

“And I should care about this why?”

“Hers is blank,” Len said, “because of your stupid rules, she can’t tell people who her family is, she can’t make her family tree. Give her the name of her mother. It’s the least she deserves. She deserves a family, not a foster home.”

“Not going to happen son, see I warned her mother what would happen if she told Lisa and she did, she only has her mother to blame, besides I can’t have illegitimate children running around, now drop the subject. Consider this your warning.”

“My warning for what?”

“Running around with that Palmer boy. You should know better than to try and hide something from me son, I know all about him and if you don’t drop this with your sister, then I’ll make him disappear, just like I did with her mother and just like I did with your mother.”

“Better idea,” Leonard said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, “you let Lisa meet and live with her mother or,” he paused, “both our ‘ _dirty little secrets’_ becomes public knowledge I’ll come out and we can deal with the fallout. Remember how the public feel about child abandonment or lack of support for your children. You may hate that I’m gay but that won’t matter to them. Because all they’ll see is a hypocrite who preaches family values and tore apart a little girl and her mother.” He paused, staring his father down. “You have 24 hours before the press gets their exclusive.” Turning he walked out of his father’s office and back to his own place where he called Ray at work. “My father is one stubborn bastard, I hope you’re ready for a lot of attention coming your way.”

“Everything will be fine, I can handle myself. You worry about your sister, alright? She’s going to need you more than I will.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Len asked sighing fondly.

“Believe me I’m the lucky one, I gotta get back to my shift, but I can come over later?”

“Sounds great, see you then,” Len said and hung up. Snatching up his keys he drove to Lisa’s foster home and explained the situation to her foster-father, Mark. “Because he’s done this before, I would feel safer if she stayed with me tonight so I know my dad won’t try making her disappear overnight.”

“You think he’d do that?”

“I can guarantee he’ll try.” Len told him. He watched the older man consider what he’d been told and agreed to let Len have Lisa for her protection, “plus it means I can explain it all to her.”

“I get it, come on, we can help get her stuff together.”

When they arrived at Lisa’s room Len knocked, expecting her to fling the door open knowing he was here, but nothing happened. The other side of the door remained silent. Sharing a worried look with Lisa’s foster-father he twisted the door knob and pushed it open. Lisa was gone. “I can’t believe- Actually no, I can believe him,” Len cursed.

“Should I call the police?”

“No, I’m stepping up the press conference and I’m going to make my father pay. Find a recent photo of her and meet me at this address,” he said handing him a card, “5pm.”

Len left the house and immediately called Ray, “he’s taken Lisa, I don’t know where but the press release just got stepped up, do you still talk to Anna?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Tell her gather her press pals, there’s a big announcement and she’s getting the exclusive.” Len hung up, letting his anger fuel him he texted his father. _Big mistake._ And deleted his contact, blocking his number.

 

That evening outside his father’s offices the press were gathered, Len wore a suit as did Ray. “Everything will be fine, we’re going to find her, OK?” Ray prepped him behind the screens.

“I know, I just wish it didn’t have to go down like this.” As the PR team prepped the reporters they shared a kiss and joined hands. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

_“People of Central City, my name is Leonard Snart, son of Mayor Lewis Snart. Until 12 years ago I was his only child. My father cheated on my mother and a little girl, my little sister was the product of their affair. My sister is now missing. I am asking anyone with information about Lisa Snart, the girl in the picture on your screens, to please contact Detective Iris West-Allen of the CCPD. My sister is only 12 years old, I told my father I was going to tell you all about her and he made her disappear, just like both our mothers. In the upcoming elections I encourage you to vote to forcibly abdicate from his seat of power, upon which I will willingly replace him as your Mayor and legalise many overdue ballets on the agenda, gay marriage for one. Finally I would like to formally and officially introduce my partner of four years, Ray Palmer. We will answer any questions you may have but please, I beg you, help me find my sister Lisa. Thank you everyone, questions will be accepted shortly.”_

 

Len and Ray were ushered inside City Hall where Mark had watched the whole thing. “We’ll find her,” he assured him. “How did it look?”

“Looked great, how is the questioning going to work?”

“You’ll come out with us, you raised Lisa, and you know her better than any of it. Please excuse me, I need to speak to my father before we return.” Walking into his father’s office he spoke immediately. “I hope you saw that.”

“How could you-“

“How could I? How about how could you? Where is Lisa?”

“Lisa is far away, where you will never find her. I warned you Leonard and I’ll warn you again.”

“Cut the crap. I have a press conference to attend. You finally got what you wanted though, I’m stepping up and taking responsibility. Just like you wanted.”

“This wasn’t the way I wanted this to go.”

“Well you forced my hand. Goodbye Lewis, thanks for producing me, but goodbye.”

 

_Hundreds of miles away…_

“Where am I?” Lisa asked frightened. It was dark and the room was lit by candles mounted on the wall, a tall dark figure dropped from above and stood over her. “Who’re you?” The figure pulled back the hood revealing her face.

“My name is Black Canary. Welcome to the League of Assassins.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a follow up to this one, I haven't decided yet, let me know if you'd like to see one


End file.
